Love Has No Definite Meaning
by cherbloz94
Summary: "When I was fourteen, I thought that I was in love with Yukito. It turned out to be a simple crush. However, when I was sixteen, I truly believed that I found my one and only true love- Li Syaoran.  It turned out to be the biggest mistake in my life."


**LOVE HAS NO DEFINITE MEANING**

The true meaning of love is found in the word _unconditional. _Loving someone meant accepting and embracing each other's differences and flaws. As the saying goes, "Do not seek the because- in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solution"

When I was fourteen, I thought that I was in love with Yukito. It turned out to be a simple crush. However, when I was sixteen, I truly believed that I found my one and only true love- _Li Syaoran._

It turned out to be the biggest mistake in my life.

Firstly, Syaoran had known me since I was six years old and we were best friend. He knew my not-so-secret crush on Yukito and often, I told him gleefully about my day with Yukito. A simple greeting or a smile from Yukito would complete my day. However, I found out that my brother and Yukito were going out (believe me, you don't want to know how I learnt about it) and I was heartbroken. Being the totally dependent human that I am, I ran to Syaoran for comfort. Syaoran was the guy who willingly listened to me while nodding his head in sympathy. Syaoran was the one who let me cry on his shoulder and always stayed beside me. He was there for me during the time that I was vulnerable.

Before I knew it, every second that I'm free, Syaoran was the only thing in my mind.

I didn't know when I started loving him but I'm glad I love him. The problem is, he has become a girl magnet thanks to his messy brown hair and warm amber eyes. The bigger problem is that, he knew how to use it. Every week, Syaoran had a new girlfriend. I couldn't believe that I actually fell in love with him. I mean, sure his hot and everything but he was my freakin' best friend! My reluctance grew and I was afraid to confess to him in fear of ruining our relationship but the truth is that, I just didn't want to be just another affair of his. I knew I was being selfish by wanting Syaoran to be close to me and me alone. I was afraid of getting hurt once more. After all, if I got hurt by Syaoran, who am I going to turn to?

Years passed by and without knowing it, I've loved Syaoran for five years. Yes, five years. I didn't know how I did it but I did just like how I didn't know why I love him, I just do .During those four years, I endured being surrounded by girls who asked me favors of giving their love letters. Somehow, I envied those girls. At least they had the courage to profess their feelings for Syaoran. I learnt to accept the truth and be satisfied with my current relationship with Syaoran.

The most unexpected thing that happened was that after loving Syaoran for five long years, I realized that even though I cried a lot of times for Syaoran and I've definitely gone through a lot of confusion, never once did I regret loving him. Throughout those five years, I couldn't believe that I didn't know the meaning of loving someone. Sure, it does mean overlooking their flaws and not having any logical reason to love them but the most important thing is that, my love for Syaoran made me realizes that love is when I'm certain that I love someone and realize that I can't live without him.

I believe that I'm not the only fool in the world who loved a person for such a long time. For example is my handsome husband sitting next to me, I still couldn't believe that he loved me for the longest time without me realizing it. I was such a fool. A fool to not be able to see that Li Syaoran had been hopelessly in love with me for eight years, trying to make me jealous with the girls surrounding him. My love for Li Syaoran turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life yet it was exactly what completed me.

Love works in such an unpredictable way but this I definitely know, "_Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable, and it does not keep record of when it has been wronged. It is never glad about injustice but rejoices when truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance. Love will last forever."_

How do you think I became Sakura Li?


End file.
